The Beginning
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: Kyle and Stan are just beginning a relationship when they’re told unnerving news, it may or may not be true, however it may or may not ruin the relationship. For the BDT .001
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Beginning

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Stan/Kyle

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Kyle and Stan are just beginning a relationship when they're told unnerving news, it may or may not be true, however it may or may not ruin the relationship.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to South Park. Matt Stone or Trey Parker. Comedy Central etc.

"It's a boy! He's a boy! I have a son." Randy Marsh punched his fist in the air. He danced around the waiting room like he had just run a touchdown. Randy's ninety year-old father, his half brother, his brother's friend Ned, and the Broflovski were all there.

"Wait why are you three here?" Randy stared at his Jewish neighbors, nice family, but not be-at-my-son's-birth nice.

"Um…" Gerald turned to Shelia.

"Kyle wanted to be here for his little friend's birthday," Shelia wiggled the three-month old Kyle in front of Randy.

"That's rad?" Randy was still unsure. Deciding it was best to ignore it he turned to his daughter. "I thought it was over when I had you, but your Dad can make boys too. It's a boy!"

Shelley batted her eyelids and sniffled over her father's harsh words. No one seemed to care and without being consoled she decided that she hated all little brothers.

South Park's newest nurse approached the awaiting group. She smiled. It was always rewarding to see a happy parent especially in a hospital where so many gloomy things occurred.

"Mr. Marsh, and family, you can go in and see the baby and his mother now," She ushered. She even helped them find the recovery room.

"Here we are. Now Stanley and Sharon will have to stay in the hospital for three days before we can let them leave. It's standard policy for newborns, we want to make sure the mother heals up, and that the baby is healthy." The nurse explained. Randy and the other Marshes did not seem to pay her any mind, but the Broflovski's were more polite promising that keeping the baby and the mother over night was just fine.

Randy was the first to enter the recovery room. "Where is Stanley, I want to hold my son?" The proud father looked around the room. The hospital cradle was empty and so were Sharon's arms.

Sharon looked sleepy and out of sort, every way a woman who just gave birth should look. She smiled when her daughter crawled up on the bed with her, before answering her loud husband. "The doctors took him to the baby's room. You can view them down the hall. They'll bring Stanley back in when he needs to eat."

"Fuck," Randy slumped in a hospital issued rocking chair.

"Randy, language," Sharon scolded, Shelia was equally upset even though it was unlikely that Kyle had any idea what Randy had said.

"Stanley?" Gerald raised an eyebrow. He turned to look at Sharon giving her a critical look. "You named him Stanley, Stan?"

Sharon without meeting Gerald's gaze nodded her head. Ignoring the unspoken questions about the name Sharon turned to her daughter. "How do you like being a big sister, Shelley?"

"It sucks," The little girl pouted but she was glad that she was getting some attention at least. No one even scolded her for the language she used.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Beginning

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Stan/Kyle

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Kyle and Stan are just beginning a relationship when they're told unnerving news, it may or may not be true, however it may or may not ruin the relationship.

A/N: I figured Stan's birth year, and prior to by subtracting 8 years from the first season so 1989-1988 around that time.

Ten Months Earlier+

"_Thriller! It's a Thriller!_" Shrilled the voice booming from the television. Randy snapped his own glove on to practice the moves on the music video.

Shelley, his baby daughter, watched not amused. She knew even then that her Dad was simply not right in the head.

"Randy Marsh!" Sharon snapped from the kitchen. A cigarette bud hung in between her lips. She had stopped smoking when she was pregnant with Shelley, but started again when Shelley was born. "I said dinner is ready."

"Fine," Switching the television off Randy and Shelley joined Sharon and Aunt Flo in the kitchen.

"Weren't you already here this month?" Randy asked rather rudely.

"I'm spotting," Aunt Flo answered matter-of-factly, she ignored any rudeness that she thought she might have heard.

"That sucks!" Randy complained. "What the hell does that mean? Is that like what the heavy rockers do? Cause everyone knows that pop music is the way to go."

"Randy! Please be nice to my sister! And everyone knows that Kiss is the greatest ever, way better then Michael Glove Jackson." Sharon scolded her husband's taste in music.

"The guys you listen to wear make-up Sharon! And they tease their hair, plus that tongue cannot be legal!" Randy roared, the argument with his wife very common place.

"Stop it Randy, you know how much this upsets me." Sharon cried. She burst into tears as Randy began to sing Dove's Cry. "I can't live like this," Sharon sobbed. "I'm not staying here a moment longer, Randy Marsh!"

Randy's only reaction to his wife's upset sobs was a rather loudly, rather poorly sung, "BEAT IT! You know you gotta beat it, BEAT IT!" Randy had no idea this was the final straw.

Sharon packed her bags leaving Shelley and Flo with a very vocal dinner. Randy was not putout by his houseguests; Aunt Flo brought Shelley with her after they finished dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Beginning

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Stan/Kyle

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Kyle and Stan are just beginning a relationship when they're told unnerving news, it may or may not be true, however it may or may not ruin the relationship.

A/N: I figured Stan's birth year, and prior to by subtracting 8 years from the first season so 1989-1988 around that time.

Ten Months and Fifteen Years Later+

"Twenty-two, Twenty-seven, three, hike, hik…" the football barely made it into the quarterbacks hand when the Cows were pounded five yards behind the line of scrimmage.

"God! We'd do better if we had actual cows playing." Kyle complained. It was the first game in September, twenty degrees, and their team sucked, like always.

Stan played, usually receiver, except their team sucked so much that Stan never had anything to receive. At least Token, the teams only good defense often stopped the other team enough to give the Cows at least one first down, a game.

"Who the fuck cares," Cartman shoved a hotdog in his face. "Look at Kenny."

Kyle wiped a chunk of chewed up bun from his cheek and glared down at the blond. Kenny joined the cheerleading team in Junior High school. At first he worried about the dangers, however the girls and dudes on the squad were too hot to give up on. Besides after seventh grade Death decided cheerleading was simply too easy and too boring to kill Kenny. Currently Kenny was mid-split something Cartman still considered hilarious.

"Shut up," Kyle growled to his sort of friend. He turned his attention to Stan once again. Stan was the most attractive boy at South Park High. Kyle was smitten, like half the student body. Kyle showed his admiration for Stan by sitting through all of his suck-ass games. The benefit of coming meant hang out after the game, not alone, but at least together.

"Holy shit!" Cartman choked on what Kyle could only assume was mustard. "They're putting Stan in as Q-B?"

Kyle sat up, even though he was watching Stan he had not been watching the game going on around Stan. Now, however he was. It was a good thing too, because with only ten seconds on the clock Stan took the ball from the opponents fifth yard line clear across the field to the Cows end zone.

At first the Cows crowed were unsure what to do, Stan scored their first touchdown in over seven seasons. Most of the fans were still trying to decide if they were alive or awake.

Kyle recovered first, he knew that Stan was an excellent athlete and Cows suck-tastic reputation or not he could score a touchdown. "Stan!" He cupped his hand around his mouth cheering loudly. "Stan! Stan! Stan!" Kyle chanted. The student body quickly joined in. 6-42 was not an awesome game, but Stan's play was especially amazing for the underdogs.

After a few minutes of Kyle's chanting, the redhead stopped letting the rest of the student body continue without him. He made eye contact with his best friend, Stan. The star gave him two thumbs-up.

Kyle smiled proudly, his heart thumping in his chest. This play, this praise from Stan made up for every numb part in his body, he was still numb, but not it was worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Beginning

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Stan/Kyle

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Kyle and Stan are just beginning a relationship when they're told unnerving news, it may or may not be true, however it may or may not ruin the relationship.

A/N: The name on Shelia's mom's grave is Cleo Broflovski, maybe just an error, but it may mean that Gerald took Shelia's name.

Fifteen Years Earlier+

Impatient as always, Randy Marsh spent a whole fifteen minutes in the recovery room with his family and the Broflovski's but without his son. The fact that his father produced a sixteen pack of beer held him for ten of those minutes.

On the sixteenth minute Randy broke down. Beer induced, the proud father rabbled from the recovery room to the baby station. Rabbling for the hell of it Jimbo and Ned followed. Randy's father attempted to follow as well, but stopped when a hot nurse insisted that she give him a sponge bath.

This left Sharon and Shelley with the Broflovskis in the recovery room. An awkward silence fell over the room.

"So...how does it feel to have a boy," Shelia almost whistled as she spoke so casually. She had a boy, so she knew how it felt to have one.

"Perfect. I always wanted one girl and one boy," Sharon commented unable to meet the matriarch's gaze.

"He and Kyle could be friends. They'll go to school together." Shelia dryly dragged on the dry conversation. She, again, wiggled Kyle pointedly to prove her point.

"It will be good for them to have friends. School is never as hard when kids have someone they can trust." Sharon continued to stare at her lap. At least this time, she smiled comfortable and fondly over the idea of her son going to school and having a friend.

"You named him Stanley!" Gerald fell out of his awkward-silence loudly. This caused Kyle to cry in return.

"No need to be rude Gerald," Shelia scolded. She placed Kyle on her shoulder. Shelia rubbed his little back soothing his sob until they turned into hiccups.

"But Shelia, Stanley is a family name, MY bachelor name," Gerald pouted. He turned to Sharon giving her a pointed look. "Why did you name him Stanley? Is he named after me?"

Sharon stiffened, at first, and her face began to flush a bright red color. Finally locking her jaw tight, she turned to look at Gerald. "I do not think we should have this conversation in front of Shelley. Stanley is Randy's son. I think you, all of you, should leave."

"B-but, Randy's son? You weren't even living with Randy when Stan was conceived," Gerald stuttered rather stunned and a little hurt.

Once more confident, Sharon stared Gerald in the face. "Stan was simply born a little early."

"What? But-"

Shelia having enough of this, and understanding Sharon's position placed a firm hand on Gerald's arm. She realized that this was not the time for this conversation. Randy would be a good father for Stanley whether he was named after Gerald or not.

"Let's go," Shelia ordered in a no nonsense way. Defeated by both women Gerald gave in.

Suddenly, and before the Broflovskis could leave, Randy returned to the recovery room with his family and his baby.

"He's a boy! Stanley Marsh is my boy," Randy held Stan proudly. It was a great day to be Randy Marsh.

"Look Gerald, Shelia, a boy," Stan was quickly shoved into Gerald's arms. Randy's crude way of bragging to his neighbor.

The Jewish male looked surprised, at first. He had to adjust his arms to take on the baby's weight. Quickly after Stan was settled, Gerald's surprise turned to awe and admiration.

"He's beautiful," Gerald complimented, without looking away from baby Stan. Stan as a baby had long dark eye lashes that curled like fakes, his baby blues looked like clear skies, his dark hair flat and straight fit him perfectly, his nose was buttoned, his ears were seashells left by the tide, his lips were pink and his skin was a light pink. It was breathtaking to see a perfect work of genetics and luck like one Stanley Marsh.

"Boy's are not beautiful! Not my boy," Randy tsked the ignorant man.

Before Gerald could counter the argument Sharon's nurse entered the recovery room. She gently took Stan from Gerald and brought the baby to his mother.

"Let's get you nursing," She instructed Sharon. She only helped Sharon a little, as a second time mother assistance was often unwelcome and the nurse did not want to over step her boundaries.

"What about circumcision? Do you want Stan to be?" The nurse asked as Sharon began to successfully nurse Stan.

Sharon looked up from her son towards her husband who was still pumping his fist. Then she looked to her friends Gerald and Shelia before turning to the nurse. "Please."

"Absolutely," The nurse said.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Beginning

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Stan/Kyle

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Kyle and Stan are just beginning a relationship when they're told unnerving news, it may or may not be true, however it may or may not ruin the relationship.

A/N: I don't think Shelia is really from New York, but she has a New York accent. Sorry.

Ten Months Earlier+

Sharon ran out of her home because her husband loved pop music way too much; and because he seemed to have no appreciation for the genre of rock whatsoever. The reasons seemed alright to her. Was it wrong to leave someone because of their terrible taste in music? Not, in the eighties.

So she ran out of her house. She spent the first fifteen minutes driving around South Park's park, because that's what normal people did when they were pissed off at their pop-loving husbands.

Finally running out of steam, listening to Aerosmith helped her frantic nerves, Sharon pulled off on the north side of the park, to cry. As The Smiths played in the background Sharon cried into her hands. Her husband liked-loved pop music and she just could not stand it.

She may have spent the entire night in the car, or she may have given up on running away and gone home, but a fateful tune filled her ears and her heart. It came from outside her car and it was something she had never heard before. It sounded like rock, but not quite. Turning down her own radio, she rolled down her window: after a few minutes of sampling the strange music Sharon was determined to find the source.

She exited the car and followed the roaring music down the street towards a house that look like the one she and Randy owned only on one street over. The music was coming from here. Knocking loudly on the door, to be heard over the music, Sharon waited for someone to answer.

To her surprise it was to South Park familiars, one Shelia Broflovski and one Gerald Broflovski. Gerald had grown up in South Park, moving away a few years ago to get his law degree; it was most likely she had met Shelia there, in New York.

"Sharon, Sharon Marsh?" Gerald scrunched up his eyes as though he was trying to believe what his eyes were seeing. Everyone at his High School had a crush on Sharon in school, but even back then she had been Sharon Marsh.

"Uh yes," Sharon flushed brightly. "I was just...I heard the music coming from your house..."

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry," Shelia squealed, being from New York she was used to everything being very loud, but she knew here in Colorado things just were not like that. She felt just terrible, and she said so. "I feel just terrible. I didn't realize we were so loud. We were just listen to the Beastie Boys, I knew Mike back in High School, so cute. But I'll turn it down. I'm sorry again."

Before Shelia could close the door Sharon put her foot in the door, "No it's not that. I-I just had a fight with Randy, Randy Marsh, you remember him in school right Gerald." Gerald did not look pleased with having to remember Randy Marsh, everyone who had a crush on Sharon always hated Randy, and after all he dated, and married Sharon.

"You had a fight?" Shelia looked concerned. All she knew about Sharon was what Gerald had told her, aside from the few times she had seen her in the groceries. Shelia was always empathetic though, to a fault. "What was it about? Did he hit you? Why don't you come in?"

"Alright," Sharon said without hesitating. Shelia led her in giving Gerald instruction to turn down the music, but not to turn it off. Shelia brought in a tray full of hot drinks and the group sat down in the living room to discuss Sharon's fight.

"Well, it's just, Randy likes pop music! Pop! Which wouldn't be so bad, only he doesn't like any rock music, none! I could not take it any longer. I had to leave. I can't live in the oppressive environment," Sharon said. Her hands shaking she picked up her hot drink to give them something to do. "Is it silly?"

"No!" Shelia shook her head. "Of course it's not silly. Pop music! Think about what he could be listening to when you're not in the house, that's terrible, and not giving you a chance to listen to your own music. Hell if Gerald didn't like the same music as me I don't think we'd even be married."

Sharon sighed in relief, at least someone understood; even Gerald seemed to sympathize with her. "As I was driving around I heard you're Beastie Boys, was it, and I thought it was incredible. I had to stop by and find out what sort of music that was."

"Well, I like to say that it's a rap meets rock genre, but technically they're hip-hop." Gerald explained. "Shelia knows Mike D, but we would like the music anyway."

"I think it's wonderful. I still love rock music, and I'm not really sure what hip-hop is, but I do like what I hear so far." Sharon cheerfully agreed with the Broflovski's tastes.

Gerald turned to look at Shelia, and Shelia turned to look at him. Making the final decision Shelia turned to Sharon. "You're fighting with Randy, right? Do you need a place to stay?"

Sharon flushed brightly. She did not mean for the visit to come to this, she just wanted to find out about the music. It was true she did not want to return home, but she did not want to stay in any hotel this offer was the perfect solution. "I would love to."

Gerald offered to bring Sharon's car around and to bring her bags in, and Shelia made up the bed in the spare room. At once Shelia and Gerald accepted Sharon as their guest for as long as she needed to stay.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Beginning

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Stan/Kyle

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Kyle and Stan are just beginning a relationship when they're told unnerving news, it may or may not be true, however it may or may not ruin the relationship.

One Day Ten Months and Fifteen Years Later+

As Kyle began to stir from sleep, the redhead's mind began to work before his senses came in. It was Saturday, that was clear as no alarm woke him. He immediately assumed that he was on the floor. He tended to find himself on the bedroom floor of one of his friends on Saturday mornings; usually Stan's but sometimes Cartman's or Butters's.

However, as his senses began to wake Kyle began to realize that he was not on a floor, or in a sleeping bag. In fact he was in a bed, but not his. One deep breath and he realized. "Fuck."

"Good morning to you, too," Stan, of course it was Stan.

Kyle turned to his back and opened his eyes, the blinds were closed so the room was fairly dark and his eyes adjusted quickly. They landed on Stan.

He stood in front of his door in a towel. Early rising Stan was already showered. Kyle scanned the floor. None of their other friends had stayed.

Kyle's mouth suddenly felt dry, he tried to swallow but it hurt. He was used to Saturday mornings filled with sleepy, smelly, swearing boys. It was never, not for the longest time, just him and Stan. Probably just the luck of the draw, it was bound to happen eventually, but it made Kyle nervous.

"God, fuck," Kyle repeated, well maybe the swearing was not missing this morning.

Stan ignored his friend's language. He hurried to put on something a little more decent. After a quick towel dry he turned his computer chair to face his bed. "Sorry, I still feel dirty after locker room showers. They tend to be more towel smacking and less soapy."

Kyle narrowed his eyes darkly. He wanted to hunt down each and every towel snappers and gorge their eyes out. Instead he simply stated: "Oh. Stan- what happened to everyone?"

"After the game we went to grab some pizza. There were so many people there that after we were finished you suggested that we head here. So we, you, Cartman, Kenny, Butters, and me all came here. We watched some old movies, until Butters's parents called so he had to go, and Kenny decided to go with him, because he's trying to expand his horizons, and Cartman went with Kenny to make sure that he did not expand his horizons. You were basically a sleep by that point, so I let you stay on my bed." Stan explained.

"Oh. Stan-where did you sleep?" Kyle's eyes fell to Stan fairly messy floor. There was no clean spot that was human shaped.

"Well not on the floor," Stan made a face. "It's my room. The bed's big Kyle, are you upset?"

The redhead shook his head quickly in short movements. "No. I just wanted to make sure, before I uh- hear it from somewhere else."

"Right," Stan grinned towards his best friend. "So, want to get some breakfast. I think that new Denny's opened last weekend."

"Great! I love Denny's." Kyle still dressed from the night before rolled out of Stan's bed. He rushed towards the bathroom to finger brush his teeth quickly.

"Wait, Kyle," Stan stopped him midway down the hall. Kyle paused, turning to grin back at his best friend. "That was pretty cool what you did at the game last night. It made me feel really good."

"No problem Stan, you deserved it." Kyle was glad that Stan knew that he had started that cheer. He was Stan's biggest fan.

"Yeah, well the coach, his son is the normal quarterback so he didn't think so. He really ripped into me for showing his son up last night. It made me feel terrible, but I just kept thinking Kyle thinks I'm great—well anyway it really helped me." Stan dropped his gaze.

Kyle had to think fast, boys did usually talk like this, but obviously this early morning, alone time, was not usually so talking like this was acceptable. Still he had to say something. "You are great. You should never feel bad about doing your best no matter who you're showing up." There, that was perfect, praising enough, but nothing too sappy. Stan as emotional as he could be would accept it as casual.

Stan did. He beamed brightly. "Thanks Kyle. I'm glad we had this conversation. Hurry up and get ready Kenny said they'd met us."

Kyle flushed brightly. Even though Stan's words were not remarkable, the way Stan looked at him, as though he had never been happier in his life, made Kyle feel more amazing, more alive then he had ever felt in his entire life.

As he finger brushed his teeth Kyle hoped to achieve that perfect smile again, soon. He also hoped that Stan would smile like that for no one else, although others may see it, they could only see it if Stan was smiling at him. Kyle hoped that his hope was not foolish.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Beginning

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Stan/Kyle

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Kyle and Stan are just beginning a relationship when they're told unnerving news, it may or may not be true, however it may or may not ruin the relationship.

Three Weeks Nine Months and Fifteen Years Earlier+

A week passed with Sharon living with the Broflovskis. The reasons for Sharon's stay were slowly being forgotten. They were bonding deeply as friends and it was beginning to feel like Sharon was always with them. Although Gerald generally acted shy when alone with Sharon, he was very sweet and very accepting, Shelia was brass and smart, Sharon had never seen such a dominate woman. In the little town of South Park traditionally men ruled the roost, which was probably where Sharon and Randy problem really lie.

Sharon adored both of them. They were such a sweet couple and very open. Shelia was allowed to talk about old boyfriends and new crushes, and Gerald was allowed to look at women. It was ideal really, but Sharon had no idea how they did it without being at least a little jealous.

Shelia tried to explain as she made a hearty dinner for her man. Sharon helped her prepare the meal since she was impeding them. "Gerald and I love each other. Why should I care if he looks at other women? It's just sex, it's just physical. He does not love them. He loves me. He married me."

The brunette had a hard time believing that. It seemed wrong to cheat even just physically. However, Shelia and Gerald seemed so happy, much happier then any of her other friends and neighbors. Was it wrong to want to live a different lifestyle even if it made someone happy? Shelia and Gerald were both adults that alone should give them the chance to think and decide for themselves.

"Sharon," Shelia put a hand on her arm. "It's not just because I'm from a fast paced city. It's because I believe that people are meant to fall in love, but I also believe that people can still feel attraction and affection for other people. If given the chance they should act upon it. Marriage should last forever, but if people make a big deal about cheating when so many other issues are more important, like family, then a marriage will fail."

"Yeah, I see what you mean. Marriage is very important, and little things like that should be set aside. I would rather Randy cheat then run off with some trampy bimbo because I was too closed minded." Sharon smiled. That made sense to her. Shelia often made it clear that a union between a man and woman should hold strong unless abuse is evolved.

Shelia pulled the pans off the stove and began separating the meal onto three plates. She hoped that Sharon would not take her comment personally. She felt that separation was okay, sometimes it was just what a marriage needed to feel fresh again, but she did think that marriage should be upheld except in the worst circumstances.

"He likes you, Gerald. He's had a crush on you forever," Shelia stated as she set the table. Gerald should be home soon, and she wanted it to be ready. If he was working to earn them money then she should be working to keep him fit and healthy to work.

"Gerald?" Sharon looked wide-eyed. She never knew that the Jewish man liked her. She liked to believe that Gerald just knew a woman's place, thanks to Shelia. Now that Shelia told her the truth all Gerald's shy little-quirks were adorable. Sharon's cheeks heated up. The idea made her feel giddy, and shy all the same. "Really?"

"Yeah, in fact he moaned your name last night," Shelia smiled fondly. It had been very good sex, and it made her quite interested in how Sharon really was.

"What! Oh wow! Wow, I'm sorry." Sharon felt flattered but she also felt as though she had come between a very happy pair.

"Don't be! I think it's wonderful. Sometimes we like to role play, don't worry about it. It was very good for him, and it was good for me." Shelia explained. "Just don't tell him I told you. I think he's a little shy around you."

Sharon nodded, she be unable to bring up the conversation even if she tried. It was much to embarrassing for her and for him. It would only bring awkward glances and a big strain in their friendship.

Although when Gerald stepped in from work, the glances were still there but they were shy, and the strain came from building tension and not from hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Beginning

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Stan/Kyle

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Kyle and Stan are just beginning a relationship when they're told unnerving news, it may or may not be true, however it may or may not ruin the relationship.

Five Days Three Weeks Nine Months and Fifteen Years Later+

"Homecoming? What the hell is our Student Government thinking, telling us about this a week before the homecoming game?" Kyle glared at the posters that lined the school walls.

Kenny's blue eyes lit up. He loved school dances because they usually ended in school sex. "Where's Butters?"

"Kenny you're not asking Butters!" Cartman punched his orange-hooded friend. He sneered at him. "Don't you have a cheerleader to bring?"

"Cheerleaders don't date other cheerleaders, they fuck, but they don't date." Kenny informed Cartman clearly.

"Damn it! Kenny you're not inviting Butters!" Cartman squealed in his rather childish way. "I'm the one who stuck his dick in my mouth first!"

"Dating isn't about finders keepers Cartman!" Kenny spat. Although he was beginning to question why he wanted something that Cartman had put his mouth on. "It's about reputation, money, and sex."

"What about actually liking the other person," Kyle turned to his two arguing friends. Personally he did not care who took Butters anywhere. Still he thought bother the finder's keepers, and Kenny's explanations for dating were crude.

Kenny turned to stare at Kyle for a long moment. "If I had my sights set on Stan then that might be a factor."

The redhead tried hard not to blush, blushing would only prove Kenny's hint. Instead he pointed down the hall, "Cartman's sneaking away."

"Ass-rammer get back here." Kenny yelled terribly loud.

As he ran down the hall he left Kyle with the stares of their classmates. The redhead tried to shrug it off after all it should be expected from Cartman and Kenny, but the stares kept coming.

"Kyle," Stan, even as Kyle jolted at his sudden arrival he still knew who it was. "Woah, there sorry," Stan placed both one hand on each of Kyle's shoulders.

"It's okay. I just was not expecting you." Kyle turned around to address his friend. It also inadvertently knocked Stan's hands from his shoulders. Kyle sighed in relief. "Did you see this?"

Stan followed Kyle's finger to the homecoming posters. The raven haired teenager nodded. "It sucks. Coach is running me ragged since that play. Made me go into practice on Sunday, but I don't think he's going to let me play."

"Damn it! We're going to lose our homecoming game too. At least last week we actually scored because of you, and now nothing." Kyle swore. He could understand his friend's annoyance. It also meant that he had to sit threw the game watching Stan sit on the bench.

As if Stan could read Kyle's mind, he replied, "You don't have to go."

The redhead shook his head furiously. "No way, I'm not missing anything. What if he has to put you in for some reason?"

Stan smiled, "Thanks Kyle. You really know how to encourage me. I mean you're right I might play. Plus its homecoming, Saturday's the dance."

"Yeah, who are you taking?" Kyle prodded gently. "I think Kenny, or Cartman, just asked Butters so you'll have to go with your second choice."

The South Park football player snorted. "Damn. Well that just ruins the entire night."

Suddenly Stan smile dropped off causing Kyle to worry about him. He leaned forward to say something but Stan beat him to it. The other boy took a deep breath and clearly spoke, "I was actually hoping that I could talk you into going with me Kyle."

"Like going stag, as friends?" Kyle wondered. It was not easy to tell what Stan was asking. He could be hoping to avoid the High School drama of asking out a date, or he could be asking him for a date.

"Well, if you want," Stan said. He felt his confidence fall. He tended to get a majority of his confidence from Kyle but the redhead was not helping him. Another deep breath and Stan tried again. "Kyle, I want to woo you."

"Woo?" Kyle raised a brow. That was pretty clear, although sort of creepy. "But we haven't even been introduced by a mutual friend."

The PETA member found a little smile. "No, but neither have either of us had our coming out parties yet."

Kyle snickered. It was funny how the term coming out changed completely, once being a term for a girl that was finally suitable to be married. "Maybe instead of wooing me, we go to dinner before the dance."

"Yeah? Yeah, okay," Stan's sparkling smile returned in full force. It caused a hallway full of weak-kneed teenagers. "God Kyle, I hope I get to play for you, on Friday."

Kyle's eyes widened, but he quickly covered it up. He had never realized that Stan played every Friday for him. Suddenly, two hours of shriveled frozen balls once a week was finally and completely worth it. "Stan, you always get to play for me, whether it's on Friday or not." Kyle tried, and most likely failed at cheering Stan up.

Stan obviously did not think it was a good sweet talking either, but at least he laughed it off. Luckily for Kyle the bell rang cutting off any further comment from either boy.

"See you after school Kyle." Stan said. He swooped in kissing Kyle's cheek before heading off to class.

Kyle actually stumbled when his knees went weak that time. He had to catch himself on the Homecoming poster. He held on for a few moments trying to get his head to stop spinning. When it finally did, one thing was clear, the words: _Homecoming Game_, on the poster he held. He would make sure that Stan played at that game. What he needed was Cartman.

"H-hey Kyle you okay?" Butters dodged passed a school of students making their way to class. He stopped in front of Kyle and smiled. "Oh homecoming? That sounds neat. I wonder if anyone would like to go with me."

"Butters," Kyle smiled warmly. "I know someone who wants to go with you."

"You do! Gosh Kyle! Who is it?" Butters looked flattered and he hoped that Kyle would tell unless it was a secret then he hoped that Kyle would not tell.

"Well...It's Eric, Cartman." Kyle explained bluntly, beating around the bush was not an option, often Butters never caught on, and even though being blunt often shocked Butters it usually turned out for the better.

"Really! Eric, hey have you been reading my diary?" Butters wondered. The last time someone did it made a fool out of him.

The redhead shook his head. "No. Butters would I lie to you? We're good friends. I invite you to my birthday every year."

"Oh yeah!" Butters remembered. Kyle was a good friend of his. Actually Kyle was probably one of his better friends. He tended to include Butters whenever there was a need for an extra friend. He even let Butters fill in for Kenny for a while.

"But Butters, Cartman, he does not want to tell you. He's too shy." Kyle frowned. Cartman was not shy, ever. "He thinks that you wouldn't like him. He thinks that you will say no. In fact, he is so worried about telling you he is afraid to even look at you this week."

"Oh gosh! What should I do Kyle? I don't want him to be afraid of me! I really like Eric. He helped me be bi-curious and everything!" Butters explained this very bad situation.

"I know and I'm afraid if he does see you, he'll do something really mean to you." Kyle explained further.

"What? Why? I thought you said he liked me?" Butters frowned this was suspicious.

Kyle chewed on his lip in thought as he chose his words. "He does like you. But he thinks if he's mean to you that you would say no to going to the homecoming with him. Eric likes you so much he thinks that it's better not to ask you then to have you say no."

"Oh wow. Do you think we should call Dr. Phil?" Butters fretted, he even began to rubbed his knuckles together. A habit he had broken a while ago.

"No. I have a plan." Kyle explained. Butters seemed to think the plan was a good idea. He leaned into listen. "I think you need for now at least, to play hard to get."

"Uh how do I do that?" Butters asked looking confused.

"For the next three days today, Tuesday, and Wednesday, do not let Cartman see you. Don't let him even know someone who has seen you. In fact you should probably hide in a place that Cartman wouldn't accidentally run into you. Then after Wednesday, on Thursday, come see me and I'll tell you what to do next." Kyle explained rather clearly.

"Hide where Cartman cannot find me? That's a great idea!" Butters agreed, although he probably would have agreed with any idea, everyone knew that Kyle was smart. "I'll buy a round bus ticket. I'll travel around for three days so he cannot find me. Thanks Kyle! But, umm can you get my homework?"

"Butters, if you make Eric happy, I'll do your homework." Kyle promised. The blond let out a little yip and hurried away from school to buy his bus ticket.

Kyle smiled this was perfect. He set off to find Eric the other boy was not hard to find since he always spent homeroom in the bathroom. Eric liked to look at his stocks frequently during the day.

"Cartman," Kyle jumped up on the counter.

"Kyle?" The brunette immediately turned to Kyle. The redhead would not have found him unless it was interesting and important.

"I need you to do something for me," Kyle informed.

"What is it Jew?" Cartman still held Kyle's eye this was a matter which held his attention more then anything. If Kyle came to find and get his help then this was serious and the stakes high.

"I need you to make sure that Stan plays quarterback this Friday. Even if you have to take out that would-be QB's kneecaps I don't care. I want Stan to play." Kyle informed. He left it at that, maybe Cartman would like the thrill of the task and would not need payment.

"What's in it for me?" Cartman raised a brow. It was interesting and if the Cows scored again that would be sweet but it was not worth it to Eric.

"I've secured Butters. Kenny will never find him, and I will deliver him into your hands Friday morning but only if you do as I ask. If you don't I'll give him to Kenny?" Kyle haggled.

Cartman's face fell. He looked at Kyle coldly. "I don't care. I wouldn't do it. You think I'm a fag?"

"No, but I think you care about Butters. He does blindly trust in your authority. He does anything and everything you ask him to do. You used to play games with his loyalty to you when you thought it was only ignorance, but now you understand. If you get Butters he will never leave you. If you get Butters he will never make fun of you and he will always love you. If you get Butters you will always have someone you know you have to protect." Kyle explained. He smiled, even though Cartman did not show it, he knew that his sometimes friend was shocked at how well Kyle knew him.

Still Cartman remained silently, battling his will and his heart. Kyle finally decided to give an ultimatum. "But maybe you're not ready." Kyle turned to leave the bathroom.

"Wait, tell me what you did with him, to him, and maybe I'll help you." Cartman moved to the bathroom door to lock it firmly. This conversation could not be interrupted even if it took all day.

"He was asking me about the dance. He wondered if anyone would go with him. I told him that you would, that you liked him. He was thrilled. I have never seen Butters so happy away from you. Anyway, I told him that you were too afraid to ask him. He bought it. I told him that I would help him get you. I sent him on a bus tour of the country. Trust me if Butters really wants you, then there is no way you'll find him. When he gets back, I'll tell him that I've talked you into meeting him and depending on whether you help me or not, I'll either tell you, or Kenny where to find him." Kyle explained. He knew that Butters would not be found so revealing his plan would not cause a mistake.

Cartman shook angrily. "You'd take advantage of Butters like that! I thought you were better then that Kyle! God you are a fucking Jew."

This caused Kyle to flinch. It was a harsh thing to do, but Kenny would not force himself on Butters, so it was not like sending a rapist in. Still it was cruel and he did like Butters. "Fine," Kyle muttered. "I wouldn't tell Kenny. But, Cartman...I need Stan to play. He wants me to watch."

The brunette frowned. He had not meant to call Kyle's bluff. He really thought he was serious about sending Kenny in. "Fuck, Kyle. I want to bring Butters to the homecoming but not because of some sick and twisted scenario you've plotted. However, when Butters does get back, maybe you could give him some tips. I was having trouble deciding how to break the news to him. I'll do what you ask me to do, and you get Butters to ask _me _to the dance, and buy him condoms."

"Okay. I can do that. God the way Butters was acting he would kill someone to go to the dance with you." Kyle agreed. It was simple really. Sometimes it helped being sometimes friends with a manipulative bastard. "See you later fatass."

"Bye Jew."


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Beginning

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Stan/Kyle

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Kyle and Stan are just beginning a relationship when they're told unnerving news, it may or may not be true, however it may or may not ruin the relationship.

Four Days Two Weeks Nine Months and Fifteen Years Earlier+

It was already the second week since Sharon started living with the Broflovskis. Two weeks since she had seen her husband, and two weeks since she had seen her daughter. It was also five days since Sharon had found out that Gerald Broflovski had a crush on her. So far she had only managed to evolve her flattered feelings to attraction feelings.

In the last week or so Sharon returned to her job in an attempt to get some normalcy back into her life. Today was Friday however and that meant two days off, and two days to dwell on her growing crush.

At first, Sharon was nervous about getting 'home' but the nervous feeling finally disappeared with the thought of seeing Shelia again. The other woman was a great friend to her. So without delaying from her normal arrival time the working mother entered the Broflovski's kitchen.

She paused in the door, sitting at the table with her face in her hands sat Shelia Broflovski, dinner was not even started a sure sign that something was wrong. Setting her purse down on the counter Sharon entered in order to comfort the other women.

"Shelia what happened? Are you okay? Is it Gerald?" Sharon almost wished it was. Shelia's life seemed so perfect and Sharon's husband was still an idiot.

Shelia startled at first, but leaned into Sharon's gentle pats of comfort. "No honey it's not Gerald. Actually it's pretty wonderful. The doctor just called me. I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant," Sharon sounded surprised but also happy for her friend.

"You're pregnant!" Gerald sounded more happy then surprised, Sharon assumed this meant that they were planning for a child. "Finally," He smiled proudly entering the room he leaned down to give his wife a kiss.

"Finally?" Sharon curiously asked.

"We've been trying to get pregnant for a while. It was just so hard." Shelia explained. Her eyes were fairly watery she was speaking the truth. "I'm just crossing my fingers, becoming pregnant doesn't make me a mother, yet."

"Oh Shelia," Sharon understood, actually she did not. Her pregnancy with Shelley was mostly unplanned although not unwanted. She hugged the other woman, even though it was easy for her to get pregnant, as a woman she could sympathize with the idea of having a difficult time becoming pregnant. "You'll be a great mom. How far along are you?"

"About ten weeks, not far, but I think it's safe to start telling people, at least my mother." Shelia sighed. It felt good knowing she had support. She would get threw the pregnancy just one day at a time.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Beginning

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Stan/Kyle

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Kyle and Stan are just beginning a relationship when they're told unnerving news, it may or may not be true, however it may or may not ruin the relationship.

A/N: Before DNA testing, There were blood tests and red cell antigen tests.

Ten Months Later+

Sharon hummed a gentle tune as she cradled her darling little boy to her. Already two old Stan was firmly becoming the love of her life. He was beautiful and perfect. He never cried, he already slept threw the night, and he loved to cuddle with her. Randy had grown over his initial excitement over having a boy, although he still used the excuse to get beers at the local bar, a habit that would become a consistent in his life in the future.

She however would never grow tired of having a little boy all to herself. She loved her baby girl, and she never would compare one with the other, but Shelley was not nearly as beautiful or pleasant to be around.

Still there was one problem with Stan. Although, it had not reared its head since the hospital it was bound to again. She was able to send the problem away after just giving birth, but now two weeks after and she knew she would be getting a call of some sorts.

Of course she was right. Just as she rose to put Stan in his cradle and begin the laundry the doorbell rang. She hurried to get it, because if she did not she knew that Shelley would, and she worried about letting a little girl open the door.

"Shelia," Sharon forced a bitter smile, and there the problem was. The Broflovski, yes she still considered them friend but the issues between them needed to be solved before they could move on. "And Kyle, he's so big."

"Thank you Sharon. He's everything I wanted. But you know that's not what I'm here to talk about. Even though I would like to discuss future play sessions with you, and I'm even willing to watch Stan and Shelley for you when you return to work, but that's not what I'm here for today." Shelia explained. She frowned lightly. "We really need to talk. I know Gerald will never get up the courage to ask, but I will ask. Randy's not home and once it's discussed it can be buried and we'll never bring it up."

Sharon sighed, Shelia was being so reasonable. So letting Shelia in was only proper. She brought her into the living room. Laying out a blanket she put Stan on the floor. Kyle joined him since neither of them were mobile neither would be hurt. Still Shelia and Sharon sat on the couch able to watch the babies in front of them.

"Shelley's down for her nap, so try to keep it quiet." Sharon instructed. Usually Shelia would never lower her voice but Sharon knew that she would for a child.

"Right," Shelia dropped her voice. Straighten her skirt she picked her words carefully. "Sharon you know as well as I do that Stan was not born early. I'm not asking you to change anything, but Gerald and I want to know for our peace of mind."

"Then you'll drop it. Because you were the one who told me that marriage is very important. I don't want any of this to mess up my marriage or my family." Sharon explained.

"I don't want you to mess up your family Sharon. We want to know for our sound mind. We want to know in case something ever happened to you guys." Shelia explained.

The brunette let out a gentle breath. "Well, after I returned home I did not have sex with Randy for two months. Stan would be very premature would he not?"

"Yes," Shelia sighed. "So then, you believe what we do."

"Yes, but I wouldn't ever get a red cell antigen test so do not be certain that Stan is not just extremely lucky," Sharon warned. She wanted to make sure that this issue would be buried.

"I do not ask you to." Shelia smiled. "So what about these play dates? I think Stan and Kyle like each other already." She nodded to where the two babies had linked hands. Stan grasped Kyle's thumb. Sharon also smiled maybe Stan really would become great friends with Kyle.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: The Beginning

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Stan/Kyle

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Kyle and Stan are just beginning a relationship when they're told unnerving news, it may or may not be true, however it may or may not ruin the relationship.

Fifteen Years Later+

The big game was only hours away, school was still in session, but for Kyle school was on the back burner. Even as, or especially as he made his way to his second to last English class he could not concentrate on school.

Stan found time to pull Kyle aside as classes changed. A bright smile on his face, "I get to play tonight Kyle. Not only that but I get to start as quarter-back! I'm so excited. My parents are even coming since its homecoming."

"Your parents?" Kyle face fell, he looked upset. Stan's face fell as well he thought Kyle would be happy for him. As soon as Kyle saw Stan's shoulders slump he smiled jokingly, "It's just with your Mom there I wouldn't be your biggest fan tonight."

It only took a moment for Stan to realize that Kyle had tugged his leg. He returned Kyle funny smile and shrugged. "You can be my biggest fan tomorrow night."

Kyle flushed brightly but continued smiling. He did not forget about tomorrow night, but being reminded about it made the whole night so real.

The looked on Kyle's face made Stan smile even more. He leaned in to press a kiss to Kyle's lips. "I'll see you later, Kyle."

"Yeah later," Kyle agreed dreamily.

After Stan disappeared around the corner Kyle headed to the front office. In a show of skill he ended up distracting the ladies at the desk enough to grab their hall passes. He quickly, but neatly scribbled out an excuse. Then he slipped out with the ladies still in a panic.

He hurried down that hall and into room 213 the economics class, a class that Cartman obviously did not need. "Mr. Broflovski?"

"The principal needs to see Cartman. He's in trouble for a bigotry comment on the bathroom wall." Kyle smiled innocently. "Not all Jews are fags."

The teacher knew this was a reasonable excuse after all Cartman tended to make many comments just like that. He excused Cartman and did not think twice when Cartman grabbed all of his things.

"Come on. I think we have about five minutes before the staff settles back down." Kyle made a beeline to the back door. The two silently and successfully ditched class. "How'd you do it?" Kyle asked as they made it to the corner.

"I had a few of my companies pull some strings. The coach and his son just received the world's worst instantly won vacation. Although it's not terrible enough to be suspicious it's pretty bad." Cartman smiled. He thought about taking out the kid's knee but decided that was too iffy, and might turn around to bite Stan in the butt. He turned the corner and began to head in the direction Kyle went, assuming that Kyle was delivering his end of the arrangement.

It was not long until he realized that Kyle was leading him to his house. "Kyle, where's Butters?"

Kyle smiled remaining silent until he led Cartman to Cartman's room. Swinging the door open he stepped aside. He snickered dryly at the look of shock and awe on Cartman's face.

Lying on the bed, his arms tied to the head board, his feet tied to opposite end posts, was Butters. He was naked, lubed and looking as always delicious.

"Eric," Butters giggled, he looked rather happy to see him, and not just in his face. "Kyle said I should be blunt. I want to go to Homecoming with you, and I want to teach me about love making."

Cartman didn't even bother giving Kyle a good-job look. He simply slammed his door shut and ordered Kyle to fuck off. Kyle of course did because he really had no interest in the pair anymore then reasonable.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: The Beginning

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Stan/Kyle

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Kyle and Stan are just beginning a relationship when they're told unnerving news, it may or may not be true, however it may or may not ruin the relationship.

Nine Months and Fifteen Years Earlier+

A month had past by and frankly it began to look like Sharon would never leave the Broflovski's home. There was only one thing for the family to do, although they liked Sharon they needed to make her leave, the room she was staying in needed to be turned into a baby's room.

Shelia came up with the idea. She believed that the only reason that Sharon was here was her interest in Gerald. Once her interest was dispersed of Shelia knew that Sharon would leave. She had caught her listening to The New Kids on the Block, the other day, and Sharon knew that she secretly missed her husband and her daughter.

Gerald was only a little reluctant. "You think she'll be so repulsed by me that she'll leave?"

"No, no Gerald. I think once she's slept with you she'll realize it falls into an immoral category. She'll know what it's like to be with another man, and she'll realize that it is not for her. This is your fantasy, are you going to throw it away because it wouldn't repeat?" Shelia prodded Gerald closer to Sharon's borrowed room.

The Jewish man dug his heal into the rug. "And after I do. I get to tell you about it in detail."

Shelia looked shocked, "Of course Gerald. I thought that would be obvious. Now go." She shoved him into the bedroom and quietly walked away. It would only be a few hours now.

Gerald sighed when the door shut behind him. He let his eyes adjust to the dark as he calmed his nerves. After he could finally see the bed he sucked up all his doubt and stepped forward.

Sitting down on the bed it dipped down adjusting to his weight. He reached over and touched Sharon's shoulder, turning her over to her back.

"Mmm, Gerald?" She blinked sleepily. She knew it was him however and it made her a little excited to know that he was visiting her.

"Sharon," Gerald leaned down to silence any conversation. There were some things to said about sleeping with a woman that was not your wife, and one of those things was remaining fairly quiet. He reached between him and her and began to unfasten her pajama top. "Sharon," He repeated in a whisper. "I can't hold it in any longer. I want to have you."

"Oh," Sharon gasped when his lips pressed against her throat. She knew in her mind that this was something she wanted, but she also felt that it was wrong. Still her heart told her to jump, not to look back, and that everything would be alright. "Gerald, you can take me."

"Wonderful," Gerald leaned down, pressing his weight on top of the other woman. He continued the affair with her until they both cried out in ecstasy. Then he gathered his clothes and left the room without even a minute to relax from their play.

As Sharon cooled down it hit her. Gerald did not love her. He thought she was pretty, that's what Shelia was saying all along. Randy loved her, and she had just thrown that away to be with a taken man. Sharon pulled her knees to her chest and sniffled softly. It only took a minute of feeling sorry for herself and twenty minutes of packing for Sharon to leave the Broflovski. She did not regard what she did but she was glad to be going home.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: The Beginning

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Stan/Kyle

Beta: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: Kyle and Stan are just beginning a relationship when they're told unnerving news, it may or may not be true, however it may or may not ruin the relationship.

Nine Months and Fifteen Years Later+

The most miraculous feeling that Kyle had ever felt was currently happening to him right now. He thought passionate sex was amazing; however waking up in his best friend's arms beat it. It did not even come close.

"Kyle, I know you're awake." Stan mumbled against Kyle's ear. He pressed his lips against his and sighed. "I can hear your gears turning."

"Sorry," Kyle mumbled back. He rolled over until he was on top of Stan. He pressed a kiss to his lips and smiled down to his friend.

"I love your gears Kyle." Stan promised. He did not want Kyle to ever chance because of him. He loved that Kyle was brilliant.

"I love you too," Kyle returned the promise. He knew the hiding meaning in the compliment and he would not let it go without an answer.

"Kyle! What are you doing to Stan?" Shelia, Kyle's mom yelled. Neither of the boys had heard her come in; and neither boy could remember why they were in Kyle's room anyway.

Kyle turned to look over his shoulder at his mom. "I'm kissing him."

"What? What? What!" She yelled the next minute she dragged the boys, by their ears, to the living room. Then she called Gerald in. "Tell them why they can't kiss. I'm calling Sharon."

"You two were kissing?" Gerald looked surprised. Then he gulped looking between the two boys. They had held each others hand.

"Yeah we were. I love Stan," Kyle proclaimed. He was surprised that his parents were taking it this badly. He knew they were strict but not this strict.

"Kyle, I'm so sorry," Gerald's shoulders dropped. He felt terrible, but the truth it had to be out their. Kyle had to know, if he continued to have feelings for Stan he had to have them with a knowing mind. "Kyle you can't. The truth is, if it was any other boy it would be okay, but I had sex with Sharon nine months before Stan was born."

"Ugh Dad that's disgusting," Kyle paused in thought and then gave his father a curious look. "Was it hot?"

"Kyle!" Stan elbowed him hard in the ribs. He knew that many of the boys thought his mom was hot, but he did not want Kyle thinking about him and his mother.

"Mr. Broflovski, are you saying that you might be related to me?" Stan asked once was sure that Kyle's mind was off of his mother.

"I'm saying that you are probably my son," Gerald explained dryly. He knew there was still a possibility that Stan was not his but it was not likely.

"So," Kyle deadpanned. He turned to look at Stan. "He's my brother?"

"Well half-brother, most likely," Gerald explained. "We never said anything because Randy never knew. We didn't want to break up the Marsh family, and he was a great Dad to Stan. But the both of you should know."

"I still love him." Kyle snapped his gaze back to his father.

"That's okay Kyle. As long as you know who you love." Gerald said, Shelia agreed although she was still on the phone with Sharon.

"Stan is Stan; I would love him if he was a dolphin." Kyle promised. He turned to Stan who did not look as sure as Kyle did. "Stan?"

"Kyle, maybe..."

-The Beginning-

A/N: Sorry, I had to end it there. This is the Beginning and if I went on then you might find out what happens to Kyle and Stan in the middle and the End.

Ugh I have no patience


End file.
